wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uniwersum Jaśka
Uniwersum Jaśka, albo też tak samo pieszczotliwie Uniwersum części osiedla, Uniwersum przedmieścia i Uniwersum Rzeszowa Północ, a bardziej psychiko- i mózgojebnie Uniwersum Jaśka oraz części osiedla na przedmieściu w Rzeszowie na północnej połowie częściowo i nieoficjalnie współpracujące z sąsiednią gminą, a przynajmniej z najbardziej oddaloną częścią oraz też trochę z innymi gminami to znajomi tego pana. Postacie * Jasiek-mechanik samochodowy, majsterkowicz i złota rączka. Ma jeszcze fakultety z rolnictwa (jako że jest Półpolakiem-Półanglikiem urodzonym w USA, to mówi, że farmerstwa, ale w momencie pisania tego przypomniał sobie o oficjalnej nazwie), wędkarstwa, akordeonu, akordeonu guzikowego, lakiernictwa samochodowego i blacharstwa samochodowego. Zalicza się do subkultury ziomów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Jest inżynierem, ale zamierza się jeszcze obronić. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Studiuje zaocznie. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B z kodem 96 i prawo jazdy kategorii B+E. * Bogdan-budowlaniec, remontowiec i wykończeniowiec. Zalicza się do subkultury ziomów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Też jest inżynierem i też zamierza być magistrem. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i C oraz uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn budowlanych. * Jacek-elektryk i elektronik. Ma fakultety z elektrotechniki, informatyki, automatyki, mechatroniki i teleinformatyki oraz elektromechaniki samochodowej. Jest Polakiem pochodzenia polsko-serbskiego. Zalicza się do subkultury ziomów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Jest inżynierem i nie zamierza się dalej bronić. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Włodek (a właściwie Laszlo, bo od piątku 22 czerwca 2018 w Polsce używa nowego imienia)-hydraulik, ale studiuje też rurociągi przemysłowe. Jest Półwęgrem-Półwalijczykiem pochodzenia węgiersko-irlandzkiego. Zalicza się do subkultury ziomów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Nie jest ani inżynierem, ani licencjatem i ma ukończyć studia z wyróżnieniem. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Gośka-żona Jaśka. Mają urodziny w ten sam dzień i wzięli ślub w bardzo niesamowitą datę. W ich 18te urodziny. Urodziła się w roku 1995. Ma wykształcenie średnie ogólne, bo jak miała przystępywać do egzaminu maturalnego, wychowawczyni (która była suką) powiedziała jej, że nie może przystąpić do żadnego egzaminu. Spytana dlaczego odpowiedziała, że ktoś ją woła, chociaż wtedy na korytarzu było cicho. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Jasio-syn Jaśka i Gośki. Urodził się w ich 18te urodziny (13.08.2013 był niesamowity). Urodził się w roku 2013. * Gosia-córka Jaśka i Gośki. Urodziła się w 19te urodziny rodziców, a zarazem 1sze urodziny swojego brata i 1szą rocznicę ślubu. Urodziła się w roku 2014. * Marek-posadzkarz żywiczny. Urodził się w Kanadzie. Zalicza się do subkultury dresiarzy. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Józek-posadzkarz. Jego starsza urodziła się w Turcji. Zalicza się do dwóch subkultur: ziomów i dresiarzy. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zośka-żona Bogdana. Krawcowa. Urodziła się w 1996. Chodzi na 4ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Baśka-laska Jacka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Sara-laska Włodka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Nikola-laska Marka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Józka-laska Józka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Staszka-laska Staszka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Aśka-laska Janka. Urodziła się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie ma wykształcenie. Chuj wie, jakie posiada prawo jazdy. * Staszek-kolejarz (czyli układa koleje). Zalicza się w połowie do subkultury ziomów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Przemek z Przemyśla-kierowca ciężarówki, logistyk i spedytor. Nie wiedział o kierunku TSL, więc studiuje 3 związane z tą branżą. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i C. * Janek-gazownik. Zalicza się do subkultury dresiarzy. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zbyszek-technik grzewczy. Urodził się w roku 1994. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zdzisiek-drogowiec. Urodził się w roku 1994. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn i urządzeń drogowych. * Jarek (znany też jako Jarosław Jarosławski z Jarosławia)-włókiennik. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Marian-spawacz. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Seba-bezrobotny. Ziom Marka z Łańcuta. Chwali się, że nie zdał do gimnazjum, a tak naprawdę ukończył zawodówkę ślusarsko-spawarską. Zalicza się do subkultury sebiksów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Ma wykształcenie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Mietek-mechanik robotyczny. Były sąsiad Jaśka. Za komuny chodził do zawki na mechanika, którym obecnie jest. Urodził się w roku 1954. Po zawodówce szedł do wieczorowego technikum, ale nie wiadomo, czy ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe czy wyższe zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Krzysiek-technik mechanik. Urodził się w roku 1995. Ma wykształcenie niepełne wyższe. Ukończył studia na 3cim roku. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Leszek-blacharz dachowy. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zenek-szklarz. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Miłek-monter wentylacji. Jako jeden z nielicznych w Uniwersum Jaśka nosi okulary i mieszka pod miastem (dokładnie bliżej sąsiedniego powiatu) oraz na wsi. Urodził się w roku 1999. Chodzi na 2gi rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Tomek-technik sanitarny. Jako jeden z nielicznych w Uniwersum przedmieścia części osiedla nosi okulary i ma tatuaż oraz mieszka w innym powiecie oraz na wsi. Urodził się w roku 2000. Chodzi na 1szy rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Wiesiek-murarz-tynkarz. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Roman-betoniarz-zbrojarz. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Stefan-malarz-tapeciarz. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Kazek-monter konstrukcji budowlanych. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Mateusz-stolarz. Urodził się w roku 1989. Ma wykształcenie wyższe zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Tadek-kanalarz i szambiarz. Urodził się w roku 1988. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i C. * Lechu-energetyk. Urodził się w roku 1987. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Andrzej-kierowca lawety. Urodził się w roku 1993. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Jędrek-sprzedawca w SuperSklepie, czyli w sklepie, który jest niedaleko byłego domu Jaśka. Jako jeden z nielicznych w Uniwersum Rzeszowa Północ ma tatuaż. Urodził się w roku 1992. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Władek-brukarz. Jako jedyny w Uniwersum Jaśka oraz części osiedla na przedmieściu w Rzeszowie na północnej połowie częściowo i nieoficjalnie współpracującym z sąsiednią gminą, a przynajmniej z najbardziej oddaloną częścią oraz też trochę z innymi gminami mieszka na drugim końcu Rzeszowa (czyli w południowej połowie). Urodził się w roku 1991. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Czesiek-wiertnik. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i certyfikat wiertniczy regulowany przez prawo geologiczne i górnicze otrzymany przez Serwis Robót Wiertniczych "Dukla" Rzeszów. * Waldek-dekorator wnętrz. Urodził się w roku 1997. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Ks. dziekan-ksiądz. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Bronek-mechanik motocyklowy. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii AM, A i B. * Adam-brat Jaśka. Pracuje w agencji reklamowej, którą sam założył. Mieszka poza powiatem. Urodził się w roku 1994. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Max-kolega Jaśka z klasy. W zerówce i przez niecałe pierwsze półrocze w pierwszej klasie chodził z Jaśkiem do klasy. Potem się przeprowadził. Założył restaurację. Urodził się w roku 1995. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Maciek-geodeta. Sąsiad Jaśka i, jak się potem okazało, syn Mietka oraz znajomy Dawida, Damiana, Daniela i Pawła. Urodził się w roku 1987. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Edek-mechanik lotniczy. Kuzyn Jaśka i, jak się potem okazało, znajomy Bogdana. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na latanie samolotem oraz prawdopodobnie licencję na latanie helikopterem. * Darek-budowlaniec wodny. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn do budowania na wodzie. * Wiktor-elektryk samochodowy i elektronik samochodowy. Ma też fakultety z elektrotechniki samochodowej, mechatroniki samochodowej i automatyki samochodowej. Kuzyn Jacka. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Konrad-mechanik okrętowy. Brat Bogdana. Urodził się w roku 1996. Chodzi na 4ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Janusz (do 21 czerwca 2018 Janosz)-hydraulik siłowy. Brat bliźniak Włodka. Urodził się w roku 1995. Chodzi na 5ty rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Ziutek-mechanik maszyn rolniczych. Mieszka na wsi. Urodził się w roku 1985. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Witek-monter kominków. Brak bliżniak Ziutka. Mieszka na wsi. Urodził się w roku 1985. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Ferdek-kamieniarz. Kuzyn Mateusza. Szwagier Władka. Urodził się w roku 1990. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Kuba-cieśla. Kuzyn Mateusza. Urodził się w roku 1986. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Kamil-hydraulik pneumatyczny. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Damian-pneumatyk. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Patryk-mechanik maszyn budowlanych. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn budowlanych. * Arek-mechanik rakietowy. Brat Jaśka. Mieszka poza powiatem. Urodził się w roku 1993. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na latanie rakietą. * Rysiek-mechanik wojskowy. Urodził się w roku 1985. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do czołgu. * Robert-elektryk motocyklowy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii A i B. * Marcin-ochroniarz. Mieszka na wsi. Zalicza się do subkultury koksów. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Antek-z wykształcenia prawnik. Z zawodu adwokat, prokurator i sędzia. Z zainteresowania adwokat, prokurator, sędzia i administrator. Z zamiłowania komornik. Nosi okulary. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Heniek-zdun. Znajomy Bogdana. Urodził się w 1979. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Adi-brat Seby. Zalicza się do subkultury sebiksów. Urodził się w roku 1995. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Franek-mechanik maszyn ogrodniczych. Urodził się w 1985. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Grzesiek-rusznikarz. Urodził się w 1998. Ma wykształcenie niepełne wyższe. Skończył studia na 1szym roku. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i pozwolenie na używanie broni palnej. * Paweł-pracuje w laborce. Urodził się w roku 1987/1988. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Alan-mechanik rowerowy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie średnie ogólne i zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Brajan-mechanik quadów. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie niepełne średnie ogólne i zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii AM i B. * Jurek-druciarz. Urodził się w roku 1980. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Mirek-elektryk lotniczy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na latanie samolotem. * Sławek-elektronik lotniczy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na latanie samolotem. * Krystian-elektromechanik lotniczy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie niepełne wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na latanie samolotem. * Łukasz-rachunkowiec (czy jak to tam się nazywa). Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Wojtek-stroiciel akordeonów. U niego Jasiek stroił swój zimą 2017/18 w 2017tym roku. Urodził się prawdopodobnie około roku 1985. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Adaś Klocu-pracuje w spółdzielni telekomunikacyjnej, a o telekomunikacji nie ma pojęcia. Urodził się w roku 1985. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Stachu-mechanik taboru kolejowego. Urodził się w roku 1984. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zbychu-dekarz. Jak się okazało, bratanek Mateusza i dalszy kuzyn Leszka. Urodził się w roku 1983. Ma wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zdzichu-lekarz. Urodził się w roku 1983. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Mariusz-kowal. Urodził się w latach 90tych. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Jachu '''Trawka-specjalista ds. eksploatacji (tzn. używa materiałów eksploatacyjnych i robi inne pierdoły związane z eksploatacją). Urodził się na początku lat 90tych. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * '''Krzychu-farmer. Urodził się w latach 80tych/90tych. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Wacek-wędkarz. Urodził się w latach 80tych/90tych. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Dawid-geotechnik. Urodził się w roku 1987. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Daniel-górnik. Znajomy Cześka. Urodził się w 1990 roku. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Rychu-geolog. Znajomy Cześka. Urodził się w 1990 roku. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Edek śmieciarz-śmieciarz. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i C. * Artur-leśnik. Brat Bogdana. Urodził się 1997 roku. Chodzi na 3ci rok studiów. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn leśnych. * Zbyniu-mechanik maszyn leśnych. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Brat trojaczek Patryka. Ma prawdopodobnie wykształcenie podstawowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn leśnych. * Wieniu-mechanik maszyn i urządzeń drogowych. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ma wykształcenie średnie maszyn i urządzeń drogowych. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn i urządzeń drogowych. * Nikodem-ogrodnik. Urodził się w latach 80tych/90tych. Ma wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Karol-lakiernik samochodowy (tak naprawdę jeszcze nie, ale cicho). Urodził się w 2001 roku. Chodzi do 2giej klasy liceum. Chodzi do liceum lakiernictwa samochodowego. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Eryk-blacharz samochodowy (tak naprawdę jeszcze nie, ale cicho). Urodził się w 2001 roku. Chodzi do 2giej klasy liceum. Chodzi do liceum blacharstwa samochodowego. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Radek-remontowiec dróg (tak naprawdę jeszcze nie, ale cicho). Urodził się w 2001 roku. Chodzi do 2giej klasy liceum. Chodzi do liceum remontownictwa dróg. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Szymek-sportowiec. Należy do kilku małych drużyn sportowych. Pakuje. Urodził się w 2002 roku. Chodzi do 1szej klasy liceum. Chodzi do liceum sportowego o kształceniu ogólnym. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Wiechu-gamer. Urodził się w 2002 roku. Chodzi do 1szej klasy zawodówki. Chodzi do zawodówki informatycznej. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Zbynio-koszykarz-plecionkarz (jeszcze nie, ale cicho). Urodził się w 2002 roku. Chodzi do 1szej klasy zawodówki. Chodzi do zawodówki koszykarsko-plecionkarskiej. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Wienio-elektromechanik samochodowy (jeszcze nie, ale cicho). Urodził się w 2002 roku. Chodzi do 1szej klasy zawodówki. Chodzi do zawodówki elektrosamochodowej. Zamierza posiadać prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Bolek-stolarz okienny. Urodził się w 1990. Posiada wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Borys-stolarz drzwiowy. Urodził się w 1991. Posiada wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Piotrek-urbanista (czyli projektant rzeczy w mieście). Urodził się w 1988. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Piotrek mechanik-mechanik ogólny. Urodził się w 1978. Jest licencjatem. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Mateo-mechanik maszyn produkcyjnych. Urodził się w 1989. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do wszystkich maszyn produkcyjnych. Jest Polakiem pochodzenia hiszpańskiego. * Rafał-akustyk. Urodził się w 1995. Posiada wykształcenie niepełne wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Rafał ITowiec-specjalista ds. IT. Urodził się w 1994. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Adrian-zajmuje się pracami związanymi z instalacjami. Jak się okazało, znajomy Jacka, Włodka i Janka. Urodził się w 1988. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Ukończył kursy zawodowe hydraulika, elektryka i gazownika. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i specjalne uprawnienia do robót instalacyjnych. * Jaca-elektronik motocyklowy. Znajomy Bronka i Roberta. Pochodzi spod Sosnowca. Jako jedyny w Uniwersum jest spoza Podkarpacia. Urodził się w 1999. Posiada wykształcenie średnie ogólne. Studiuje elektronikę motocyklową. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii A i B. * Czarek-złotnik-jubiler. Urodził się w 1990 roku. Posiada wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Jest również znajomym Włodka. * Gieniek-zegarmistrz. Urodził się w 1980 roku. Posiada wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Jasiek poznał go za pośrednictwem Jacka i Włodka. * Arnold-kompleksowy sprzątacz/czyściciel. Urodził się w 1979 roku. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Ukończył kurs zawodowy konserwatora powierzchni płaskich. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Ronald-elektryk wojskowy. Urodził się w 1978 roku. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i uprawnienia do czołgu. Znajomy Ryśka. * Sławek inżynier-konstruktor. Urodził się w 1970 roku. Jest inżynierem. Ukończył studia podyplomowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Znajomy Kazka. * Michał-architekt. Urodził się w 1995 roku. Jest inżynierem. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Poznany przez Jaśka za pośrednictwem Bodgana. * Irek-szewc. Urodził się w 1975 roku. Posiada wykształcenie średnie zawodowe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. * Bartek lakiernik-lakiernik motocyklowy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie posiada wykształcenie. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii A i B. Znajomy Bronka. * Bartek blacharz-blacharz motocyklowy. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Chuj wie, jakie posiada wykształcenie. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii A i B. Znajomy Bronka. * Dorian-drukarz. Urodził się chuj wie kiedy. Ukończył liceum tokarskie o kształceniu ogólnym i studia frezerskie. Ukończył kurs zawodowy poligrafa. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Mieszka w powiecie strzyżowskim. Znajomy Jacka i Adama. * Domin-metalurg. Urodził się w 1992. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Brat Jaśka. * Piotrek Klocu-pracuje w branży internetowej (nie wiem konkretnie gdzie), o której nie ma pojęcia (Kojarzy wam się z czymś?). Urodził się w 1984. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Brat Adasia Kloca. * Domin przemysłowy-remontowiec rurociągów. Urodził się w 1993. Ukończył studia na kierunku remontownictwo rurociągów przemysłowych. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B. Znajomy Włodka. * Domin Pompa-lakiernik lotniczy. Urodził się w 1989. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na samolot. Jasiek poznał go za pośrednictwem Edka. * Domin Pompa blacharka-blacharz lotniczy. Urodził się w 1988. Posiada wykształcenie wyższe. Posiada prawo jazdy kategorii B i licencję na samolot. Jasiek poznał go za pośrednictwem Edka. * Postacie z honorowym miejscem w Uniwersum: ** 2 łyse debile-one są zajebiste, kultowe i memiczne. ** Parafianka z memów-Marek się nią podniecał. ** Paweł Jumper-stunter. ** Laurka i Filipek-młodsze dzieci Jaśka. Obiekty, miejsca i lokalizacje * Dom Jaśka-do soboty 23 czerwca 2018 budowa. * Stary dom Jaśka-miejsce, gdzie Jasiek mieszkał wcześniej. * Inne domy-innych ludzi. * SuperSklep-najlepszy sklep na Części Osiedla (i przy okazji na Północy). * Kościół-siedziba dekanatu. * Autobusy-jedyna forma transportu publicznego w uniwersum i przy okazji w mieście. * Uczelnia-chodzą do niej Jasiek, Bogdan, Jacek, Włodek, Marek, Józek i prawdopodobnie ktoś jeszcze, ale ja o tym nie wiem. * Za garażem u Jaśka-tam jest wszystko. * Nadziemne pociągi-mają być wprowadzone w Rzeszowie. Jeżeli to wprowadzą, to istnieją szanse, że nad chałupą Piesowskiego będzie przystanek takiego pociągu. Współpraca (w 3/4 oficjalna lista w 2/1 oficjalnych współpracowników) * gmina Trzebownisko * gmina Krasne (bo ta i poprzednia mają być przyłączone do naszego miasta i uniwersum może się powiększyć) * część gminy Czarna najbliżej powiatu rzeszowskiego (czyli Medynia Łańcucka i Głogowska) * gmina Boguchwała * gmina Tyczyn * gimna Świlcza * Świlcza (bo jest tak jakby odłączona od gminy i administracyjnie podlega Rzeszowowi) * dom Władka * dekanat Rzeszów Północ * gmina Krosno * Manchester * NYC Wydarzenia * Impreza-jedno z najważniejszych. * Posiłek-też najważniejsze. * Praca-również najważniejsze, bo dostajesz tam $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$. * Msza Św.-również naważniejsza. * Wykłady na uczelni-nieważne. * Spanie-najważniejsze. * Picie alkoholu-najważniejsze. * Jaranie szluga-najważniesze dla Jaśka, Marka, Jóżka i Janka, bo tylko oni to robią. * Ćpanie-najważniejsze dla Marka, Józka i Janka, bo tylko oni to robią. * Napierdalanie się czym się da-robi to tylko Miłek. * Seks-najważniejsze dla Jaśka, ale robią to też Marek, Józek i Janek. Przedmioty * Lanos-kupiony w 2007 przez starszego Jaśka. Dał go Jaśkowi w 2011. Jasiek kupił sobie przez internet kolekcjonerskie prawo jazdy kategorii B i nim jeździł. Oddany do kasacji w 2014. * Dawny sprzęt komputerowy Jaśka-kupiony w 2007. Składał się z komputera stacjonarnego i laptopa. Zezłomowany w 2014. * Obecny sprzęt komputerowy Jaśka-kupiony w 2014. Składa się z komputera stacjonarnego, laptopa i tableta. Rdzogeneratorski. * Akordeon-w posiadaniu Jaśka i Wojtka. * Akordeon guzikowy-w posiadaniu Jaśka. Wrogowie uniwersum * Piesowski-śmieć, szmata, chuj, pizda, suka, pies, kabel, liściojebca, zgwałcił Bogdanowi Matiza, biedak, kurdupel, pedofil, pederasta, nekrofil, zoofil, dendrofil, chciał iść do technikum policyjnego, ale że był najniższy w klasie, to nie dostał się. Na koniec gimbazy zdawał z niemieckiego. Nie zdał. Wyprowadził się na wieś, ożenił się z jakimś pasztetem, ale się rozwiódł. Kopie rowy i ewentualnie kosi w nich trawę. Za to pierwsze dostaje ziemniaka dziennie, a za to drugie trochę soli do niego tygodniowo. Pierdolony ork, kurwa. Pierwszy człowiek, który zmienił rasę. Spłodzony przez kosmitów, ale że udał się człowiek, to musieli go porzucić. Biologiczny ojciec jest kleszczem z kosmosu, a biologiczna matka chuj wie czym. Ojciec przebywa na Ziemii pod postacią psa, a matka pod postacią konia. Piesowski uciął sobie chuja i potem go zjadł. Od 10.01.2019 jest cyklopem. * Wilk-pizda taka. Belfer go opierdolił, to ten od razu ryczał. Raz kogoś uderzył (bo ten mu kazał), a potem go nadgarstek bolał. My mieliśmy bekę, że go boli, a on powiedział: "Ja tam się nie umiem bić". Nie wiedział, gdzie chce iść po gimbie. Oblał egzamin z angielskiego. Nie poszedł nigdzie. * Kot-szkolna ciota. * Szczur-kujon i szkolna ciota. * Pietrach-kujon. Nasze serie i produkty, które polecamy Trwające * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Series. * Uniwersum Jaśka: Funny Things (dawna nazwa: Uniwersum Jaśka: Memes). * Uniwersum Jaśka: Histories. * Uniwersum Jaśka: Quotes. * Www.uniwersumjaśka.og. * Uniwersum Jaśka: Operations. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Meetup. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Shop. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Corporation. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Quiz. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Fundation. * Uniwersum Jaśka: Propaganda, Manipulation and Silliness. * Uniwersum Jaśka: Conflicts. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Figurine Game. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Magazine. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Zwei. Zniesione * Uniwersum Jaśka: The School. Zakończone * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Board Game. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Game: Das Kontinuation. * Uniwersum Jaśka: The Card Game. Planowane * Na razie nic nie planujemy. W produkcji * Na razie nic nie produkujemy. Współpracownicze * Uniwersum Jaśka: Waitings. Historia Uniwersum Jaśka Uniwersum Jaśka oficjalnie powstało w chwili, kiedy urodziła się główna postać, czyli 13.08.95 o godz. 1:00 czasu polskiego. Na wakacjach 2018 zaczęto nagrywać serial, ale go nie zaliczano na początku do uniwersum. Uniwersum zostało oficjalnie ogłoszone i rozbudowane we Wszystko ogółem. Poprzednie odcinki serialu przepadły na dobre, ale osoby pochodzące ze Spamo Wiki go pamiętają (poza tym jazdy z tych odcinków są uwiecznione w grach).Kategoria:Uniwersa Kategoria:Jasiek